Mortals and Immortals
by MagickalStar135
Summary: A serious conversation between Aragorn and Elrond, Aragorn is a young boy and still doesn’t quite understand why he can not do everything his elven brothers can. This later becomes a conversation between Legolas and Aragorn many years later.


A/N this is to thank all of you who reviewed my previous story "Goodbye?" I really like all of you reviews *hands out tissues to all of you* I feel sort of bad making you all cry. Well here is another fic, it shouldn't be too sad. Also I have no idea at all what colour Elrond's eyes are so they are green. If any of you have problems with that, I am sorry but I am not going to re-write my fic because I got the eye colour wrong.  
  
Summary: A serious conversation between Aragorn and Elrond, Aragorn is a young boy and still doesn't quite understand why he can not do everything his elven brothers can. This later becomes a conversation between Legolas and Aragorn many years later.  
  
Please review they do make me feel warm and fuzzy *grins* Flames on the other hand make me angry and I normally take it our on our favorite elf and ranger. ( ( ( (I think it is cool Microsoft word makes happy faces.is it just me?)  
  
Mortals and Immortals  
  
The sound of little feet padding into the room made the Elf Lord look up. His seven year old human son was standing in the door way with tears streaming down his cheeks. Elrond got to his feet and went over to the little boy and wiped his tears.  
  
"What has happened Estel? Are you hurt?" Elrond asked concerned. He knew that the little boy had a tendency to fall off of things and hurt his arm or skin his knee.  
  
Estel shook his little head. "No father, I-I just don't understand." he broke off and started sobbing again. His little hand wrapped around the Elf Lords robe.  
  
Elrond kneeled down next to the boy, "You don't understand what Estel?" he asked kindly.  
  
Estel looked up and innocent silver eyes met the wise old green ones of Lord Elrond. "I don't understand why I can't be like all the other children here. I don't understand why I can't do the things they can." He let out a small sob.  
  
Elrond picked up the little boy and held him close, stroking his hair. He walked out of the room and carried Estel to his bed room. He sat on the bed and hugged the little boy.  
  
"Estel, you are not an elf; you will never be able to do all the things an elf can do." He had tried to explain these things to Estel before but the boy had really understood.  
  
The little boy looked up to face him again. "Why?" he asked simply.  
  
Elrond knew 'why' may seem like a simple question but it was going to be very hard for him to explain.  
  
"Estel, you are different than them. You belong to the race of Men, just because you are growing up in an elven home, does not make you an elf." He said; he knew that Estel considered the elves his family but he couldn't change the fact that Estel was mortal just because he lived with elves.  
  
Estel nodded slightly "I know I am not an elf ada. But I still don't understand why I must die." He said quietly. Estel knew he would die one day, he knew was mortal and his family was immortal. Young as he was, he had come to terms with that, but he still felt it was a cruel joke.  
  
Elrond's heart wrenched and he finally understood why his son was so upset. He had told Estel he would die one day, as all mortals did. He had explained to him what it meant and Estel had seemed to understand. He knew Estel was a young, healthy seven year old boy who had many years left to live. How was he to explain to his son why he had to die?  
  
"Estel all mortals die." Elrond whispered softly "It is part of their life."  
  
"I don't want to be mortal ada; I was to stay with you, 'Dan, and 'Ro forever." He curled up closer to his father and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Elrond felt the tears prick at the edges of his eyes. Mortal lives were so short and he loved his son very much. He did not look forward to the day when he would have to watch his son leave the earth in death. He feared for Estel's safety, since Estel was mortal he didn't want to lose him any sooner than he had to; he didn't want to lose him at all, but he couldn't help that. "I love you Estel; we all love you, we wish you could stay with us forever but it isn't possible."  
  
Estel nodded, "I love you too ada, but I still think this is unfair."  
  
Elrond sighed "Life isn't fair my son; enjoy your life, you have so much time to be with your brothers still."  
  
The little boy nodded, he still had tears running down his cheeks. No matter what his father said he would always wish he was an elf. He knew it wasn't possible, and that it would never happen, but he could always wish.  
  
There was a light knock at the door and Elrond looked up to see his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
They walked over to the bed and looked at Estel with concern. "Estel.are you hurt?" Elladan asked his little brother.  
  
Estel shook his head and jumped off of his fathers lap. He threw his arms around Elladan's waist "I love you 'Dan." He let go of his brother and hugged Elrohir "I love you 'Ro."  
  
The twins looked at their father oddly. "What happened?" Elrohir asked confused  
  
Elrond smiled and shook his head. "I will explain later; right now, Estel needs to get some rest."  
  
Estel yawned and climbed into his bed without a fuss; which was a first. "Good night." He said  
  
Elrond kissed his son on his forehead and tucked him in. "Sleep well my son." Elrond whispered.  
  
The twins said good night to Estel and watched as the little boy pulled his stuffed bunny close and drifted off into sleep. The three elves then made their way from Estel's room.  
  
"Father, why did Estel have tear stains on his face? Did he hurt himself?" Elladan asked,  
  
"Did he fall out of the tree again?" Elrohir asked wickedly.  
  
Elrond glared at Elrohir and turned to answer Elladan's question. "Estel and I had a little conversation on being mortal and immortal."  
  
"Oh," The twins said together.  
  
"Father you have tried to explain that to him so many times, he has not grasped the fact that he is a man and will.die." Elladan murmured.  
  
Elrond nodded "I know; I am sure this is a conversation we all will have with Estel many times."  
  
The twins nodded, "We will be here for him when ever he needs to discuss it." They vowed.  
  
Elrond nodded "I know you will, I know."  
  
(((((((((( 15 years later ((((((((((  
  
Legolas and Estel were walking through the forest on their way back from a day of swimming in the lake. They were chattering on about why Silvan elves were better archers than the Noldor ones.  
  
Estel laughed "Don't let my brothers hear you say that, they will probably shoot you."  
  
Legolas grinned "I would like to see them try."  
  
Estel sighed happily and looked around the forest. It was dusk and the night creatures were just beginning to come out. The two continued walking and soon the house came into view. They jogged up the steps and entered the house.  
  
"I am going to change out of my wet clothes." Estel said  
  
Legolas nodded "I am going to do the same." Estel nodded at Legolas "Don't tell your brothers about what we talked about." Legolas said grinning as the twins came into view.  
  
Estel shrugged "I don't know what he is talking about." Estel lied  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes "You are the worst liar little brother."  
  
Legolas laughed, "That he is."  
  
Estel sent a withering glance at his brother and friend. "I am going to change." He walked away muttering to himself about elves.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at the twins who only shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask us, we share a house with him, not his brain." Elrohir said.  
  
Elladan nodded "I wouldn't want to share what goes on in his head." Elladan stated.  
  
"What would that be?" Legolas asked  
  
"Nothing!" the twins replied grinning.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Estel yelled from down the hall making the three elves break into laughter.  
  
Later that night when they all were fed, watered, and clean; Legolas made his way to Estel's room to visit with his friend. When he entered Estel's room, he found the young man brooding in a chair.  
  
"What is wrong Aragorn?" he asked  
  
Estel jumped at hearing his name. "Oh nothing.just, thinking."  
  
Legolas nodded slightly "Do you care to share your thoughts?" he asked softly  
  
Estel shrugged "I guess; Legolas, what is it like to die?" he asked  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn not sure how to respond. He was baffled; why would Aragorn ask such a peculiar question? "I do not know mellon-nin for I have never died before. Why are you asking such a strange thing?"  
  
Estel shrugged "Don't know; I am just curious to know what it is like."  
  
Legolas looked his friend over, "Aragorn, what is really bothering you?" when his friend didn't answer he tried again using his elvish name "Estel, what is troubling you?"  
  
Estel turned to face his friend. "I wish to know what it is like, so that when it happens, I won't be surprised."  
  
Legolas sat down next to his friend. "Aragorn, you're not dieing, do not worry what death is like." He was confused, Aragorn had been so happy just an hour or two ago; and now he was brooding on death? Legolas shook his head, humans.  
  
Estel nodded "I know I am not dieing now but I will eventually." He said simply  
  
Legolas looked at him "Estel, why are you talking about this? Why are you dwelling on something that isn't going to happen for years?!" Legolas was becoming concerned.  
  
Estel sat quietly in the chair for some time before saying barely above a whisper. "I do not wish to be a mortal Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled slightly "It is not a bad thing." He said  
  
Estel nodded "I know."  
  
"Then why don't you wish to be mortal?" Legolas asked  
  
"Because I do not wish to leave my family behind." He said plainly  
  
It was Legolas's turn to sit quietly for a long while. "Estel, you have no control over death, when it wishes to come; it will come."  
  
Aragorn nodded "I know," he said softly "but I do not want it to. I do not want to lose my family."  
  
Legolas grasped his friends' shoulders, forcing Estel to look at him. "You will never lose them. They love you, you love them; how could you lose them?"  
  
Estel sighed "I will have to say goodbye to them one day."  
  
"Nay Estel, never will you have to say goodbye to them. Even in death you will have their love."  
  
Estel nodded and looked up at Legolas grinning "I still do not wish to be mortal."  
  
Despite the seriousness of their conversation Legolas laughed. "Oh Strider, you always ruin a serious moment!"  
  
Aragorn grinned, "And I always will."  
  
The twins had over heard the conversation from the door way; silently they crept away; letting the mortal and immortal friend have their time together.  
  
The End  
  
So.what did you think? Please review, nice long reviews are my favorite ( ( gotta love the happy faces. Remember, flames are used to torture someone and will be disregarded. Okies I think you all understand.until later. 


End file.
